1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby bottle, especially to a baby bottle with an air valve device.
2. Description of Related Art
Infants often ingest air from their baby bottles when feeding, which sometimes results in digestive tract discomfort and irritation. For example, infants may ingest an inordinate amount of air when they continue to suck on an empty baby bottle.
Baby bottles currently available either are not equipped with devices to keep infants from swallowing air in baby bottles and the problems previously described occur.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a baby bottle with an air valve device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.